


Десмонд Рутаганда, его китайский болван и его смерть

by daana



Series: Вавилонская библиотека [1]
Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 08:56:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5042053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daana/pseuds/daana





	Десмонд Рутаганда, его китайский болван и его смерть

  
_Сенатору Онесимо Санчесу оставалось шесть месяцев и одиннадцать дней до смерти,  
когда он нашел женщину своей жизни. _  
Г.Г.Маркес. Постоянство смерти и любовь

Десмонду Рутаганде нравились молодые мужчины, которых жадное время не начало еще обгладывать – или откармливать с тем, чтобы обглодать позже. Николасу Вонгу нравилась власть. На том они и сошлись, встретившись однажды под полуденным солнцем, которое равно бесстрастно сжигало живых и мертвых, но тех, кто висел ближе к небу, жгло сильнее. Николас Вонг был тогда в чине капитана, а его волосы едва достигали лопаток, черной водой стекая по эполетам. Десмонд Рутаганда был таким же, как и теперь, железо уже росло из его тела, и порой, выпив виски, он шутил, что подумывал заменить железным и еще кое-что живое, но решил, что никто не заметит разницы. Его люди тогда уже были с ним, и всякий раз смеялись над этой шуткой – иначе они не были бы его людьми. Николас Вонг, услышав ее впервые, не засмеялся, даже губ не раздвинул в улыбке, но глаза его блеснули таким темным светом, что Десмонд Рутаганда понял: с ним будет легко. Так оно и стало, но не сразу.

В сезон, когда грозы, как хмурые хозяйки, варят океанскую похлебку, помешивая кипящие воды молниями, а воронья еда на кольях гниет и покрывается плесенью, над островом выпал с неба военный вертолет и заметался под тучами, как тяжелая сытая чайка, уворачиваясь от грозовых ударов. То, что хотел передать Рутаганде Хан, забиравший сейчас в свои руки дамбу за дамбой на вспухшем от дождей Меконге, было так важно, что ради этого он рискнул не худшим из своих офицеров. Рутаганда наблюдал, прислонившись к одному из столбов, на которых в иные дни висел старый гамак, как сквозь стену воды идет от вертолета к дому капитан Николас Вонг, – наблюдал целую минуту, а для того, чтобы промокнуть насквозь, Вонгу хватило десяти секунд. И когда он шагнул на веранду, а за ним струились со ступенек ручьи – так утопленники выходят на берег по ночам, чтобы найти себе кого-то живого, на ночь или навсегда, – Рутаганда сказал: раздевайся.

Вонг оставил свой китель прямо на веранде, словно шкуру сбросил, и без военной своей шкуры он был еще моложе, и напоминал бы девушку, если бы не гибкая, но твердая, женщинам не присущая сила в плечах и в руках. Там же начав выворачиваться из мокрой, прилипшей к груди и спине футболки, он уронил ее уже на лестнице, потому что Рутаганда потащил его наверх, и Вонг сдался без долгих переговоров.  
Потом Юлия нашла эту футболку, и прочие тряпки, и мокрые следы, и позвала камбоджийскую девчонку, которая варила им обеды и грела постель Бабангиды, чтобы та убрала. Дорвался до своего китайского болвана, ругалась в коридоре Юлия, но говорила она на родном ее языке, здесь известном не каждому, и, покосившись на лицо Вонга, успокоенное и сонное, светящееся изнутри, как тонкий фарфор, какого нигде уже не встретишь, Рутаганда убедился: Вонг не из тех, кто понимает этот язык.

Прозвище, данное Вонгу Юлией в минуту раздражения, прилипло так, что не оторвешь – хотя никто не знал о нем, и прежде всего не знал сам Вонг; да и Юлия никому больше не говорила о случившемся в таких словах, может быть, и сама забыла сказанное в гневе, но Рутаганда помнил, и внутренне усмехался временами, разговаривая с Вонгом, или – пытаясь. Николас Вонг не интересовался ничем, кроме войны и того, что считал политикой, и с великолепным презрением, свойственным молодым офицерам, привыкшим видеть прочих людей мертвыми, пока еще не мертвыми или превращенными в цифры в планах военных кампаний, избегал знать то, что не касалось его интересов. Тем проще было иметь с ним дело, пока он был рядом, и забывать о нем, как только дело заканчивалось.

Всякому человеку, чьи душевные движения не ограничиваются голодом и жаждой, свойственна бывает страстная и бескорыстная тяга к тому, чем он не может обладать, будь то крылья птиц, плавники подводных тварей или разрушительная мощь колесницы Джаггернаута. Не избежал такой тяги и Десмонд Рутаганда: ему нравилась вера. Не та, что приводит людей в полуразрушенные храмы, наполненные душным запахом благовоний, но та, что заставляет их прятать в этих храмах оружие и не бояться взять его в руки. Сам Рутаганда с оружием не расставался никогда, и даже слитое с его телом железо скрывало в себе лезвия и взрывчатку, но причиной тому была не вера, а деньги. Никто не верит в деньги, они либо есть – либо их нет, и когда нет, их можно раздобыть. С верой все иначе, и, влекомый чужой верой, Рутаганда искал ей объяснений в книгах, написанных на разных языках и в разные времена, но все они говорили не про то.

О том, что смерть его смотрит серыми глазами, Рутаганде сказала старая цыганка когда-то в Лаосе, сказала – и не взяла с него денег. Только потому он и поверил; впрочем, в его краях сероглазые встречались нечасто, а когда встречались, Рутаганда оказывался быстрее. Его неизменные спутники, суеверные, как все наемники, разделили его тревогу, так что никто, в чьих глазах отражались затяжные дожди и низкие облака, не мог приблизиться к Десмонду Рутаганде и остаться в живых. Так было долго, но рано или поздно предсказанное сбывается, кто же об этом не знает. 

Рутаганда ничуть не удивился тому, что со смертью его свел именно Николас Вонг, уже полковник, уже отрастивший свои волосы ниже спины и по-прежнему заливавший ими эполеты; странная это была причуда для военного, но для любовника – превосходная, и Рутаганда никогда не спрашивал о том, зачем полковнику Вонгу подобное украшение, а полковнику Вонгу и в голову не пришло бы об этом рассказать. Все это не имело значения, а если бы и имело, потеряло бы в тот момент, когда Вонг прислал Рутаганде фотографии новых целей, и одна из них сверкнула пасмурным взглядом, едва заметным на подрагивающей голограмме. Десмонд Рутаганда никогда не был трусом и знал, что Самарра ничуть не безопаснее Багдада, так что он просто поднялся и пошел навстречу.

Как и все, кому выдается оказаться со своей смертью рядом, Рутаганда не избежал попытки вступить с нею в переговоры. Дело это было обречено на провал, он знал это лучше, чем кто-либо другой, потому что одного взгляда хватило ему, чтобы понять: смерть и вера идут рука об руку, и надежде за ними не поспеть. Убьем его, говорили люди Рутаганды; оставайся с нами, говорил сам Рутаганда; слова были пустыми, как раковины умерших моллюсков, и шумели, словно равнодушный прибой, а Рутаганда смотрел в серые глаза и думал, как может думать только очень усталый человек, вернувшийся в давно заброшенный дом: ну наконец-то.


End file.
